Parabolic aluminized reflector lights (hereafter “PARCANs”) are widely used in commercial, residential, and other types of illumination. PARCANs are particularly widespread in live theater production, where they are often used to apply different lighting effects to a stage. PARCANs typically emit white light, which can be made into a colored light by attaching a gel filter screen to the front of the PARCAN. However, this method of adding a color to the PARCAN can be time consuming, and only allows for the PARCAN to produce one additional color. Additionally, the properties of the colored light such as its zoom and focus cannot always be adjusted if a gel filter is used. There exist some PARCANs that utilize LEDs to produce different colors, however these units are often very expensive and cannot be used to provide the white light of the traditional PARCAN. It is therefore desirable to provide an LED insert for a PARCAN such that the PARCAN can emit different colors of lights, wherein the colored light can be zoomed in or focused according to user preference.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing LED inserts. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.